The Story of Captain Jack Sparrow's New Cabin Boy
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: The official story of Will Turner's first meeting with Captain Jack Sparrow had been that they sparred around the barn. Will had been sweaty, out-of-breath, while Jack was still in top form, grinning as if he had just won. Truth was, Will had a (secret) thing for pirates and Jack caught onto that the moment they laid eyes on each other. Jack Sparrow/Will Turner


**Title** : The Story of Captain Jack Sparrow's New Cabin Boy

 **Pairing** : Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
 **Tags** : Romance, Pirates, Adventure

 **Summary** : The official story of Will Turner's first meeting with Captain Jack Sparrow had been that they sparred around the barn, making a mess while trying to kill each other. Will had been sweaty, out-of-breath, and looking the worse for wear, while Jack was still in top form, grinning as if he had just won. Truth was, Will had a (secret) thing for pirates and Jack caught onto that the moment they laid eyes on each other.

 **Notes** : Lyrics from Yo, Ho, Yo, Ho, a Pirate's Life for Me by Toucan Pirates

* * *

 **BETA** : TheSupernova

* * *

 _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

The official story of Will Turner's first meeting with Captain Jack Sparrow had been that they sparred around the barn, making a mess while trying to kill each other. After all, when the master blacksmith came to, Will had been sweaty, out-of-breath, and looking the worse for wear, while Jack was still in top form, grinning as if he had just won.

Then the soldiers came in, and Will stuck with his story.

Truth was, Will had a (secret) thing for pirates and Jack caught onto that the moment they laid eyes on each other. Jack came right up to Will, yanked his head back by his hair, kissed him, then threw him on the ground and proceeded to fuck him all around the barn.

If Jack was any indication, pirates were kinky little shits. How they ended up fucking in the rafters, Will doesn't quite remember, but they had, because Jack had lost all control of himself when he found out Will was a virgin.

Then Jack was captured. Will didn't want Jack to die, but he wasn't sure what he could do about the situation either.

* * *

Will loved Elizabeth; of course he did. She was the closest thing he had to a sister, and the only person alive he considered family. When she was kidnapped by pirates, there was only one person left in this whole city that he could turn too. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"And why do you want my help to find the Black Pearl? Want to turn pirate, 'ey?" Jack asked Will, while lying on the prison room floor. The straw was itchy and uncomfortable but dry, and didn't smell as bad as it probably should have given the location.

"Never!" Will responded without hesitation; it wasn't so much that he wanted to become a pirate as that he couldn't get Jack out of his head. Images from their first time together made his face hot and Jack just laughed at him.

"I bet you want more where that came from, don't you, 'ey?" Jack said, sitting up on his elbows. "Well I'll admit I can't forget you either. So I'll help you find the Black Pearl and that sister of yours."

"Deal," Will said, opening the jail door.

* * *

Cabin Boy was Will's unofficial designation. Mainly because he was the captain's favorite and they were fucking (everywhere). Jack had a thing for humiliation play (he always said Will turned the best shade of red he's ever seen) among a multitude of other things that's Will had never heard of (but quite right enjoyed).

Under normal circumstances, he would probably have been the laughing stock of the entire crew, but Jack tended to bear a grudge against anyone who harassed William Turner. Jack wasn't exactly subtle about claiming that 'Will was his' and 'you don't mess with my things, savvy?'

Will would have been offended by Jack considering him an object under a pirate's possession (especially this pirate) but every time Will was about to complain and sink into a melancholy mood, Jack would take him on a date, tell Will he was being an idiot and that Jack 'loved his personal effects and would never think of parting with them. Ever. Savvy?'

 _"You love a prostitute then leave them once you're done," Jack had told him. "But you don't touch a man's private possessions. They go with him everywhere until the day he dies. Hopefully they'll go with him after he dies, too. Savvy?"_

After that, Will stopped worrying, though he did play it up to his advantage when he found it was the perfect way to get him a date with Captain Jack. Although Will was sure Jack knew his schemes and played along anyways.

* * *

In the end, Jack successfully managed to wrest away the Black Pearl from Barbossa and sail off into the horizon as he had always dreamed. The sole female crewmember, Anamariea, got her own ship, though she ended up sailing under the flag of the Black Pearl as part of a two-ship fleet. Will, after seeing that Elizabeth made it home safely, became Jack's official Cabin Boy; though he spent most of his time in Jack's bedchambers rather than out on the deck swabbing things.

 _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_


End file.
